The Emperor Wars
by edboy4926
Summary: The story of the last male of a race of hyper beings, who has to fight the females of his same race. He will be help by his love, a traitor of the females and by his closest friends, for they alone can restore the lost balance the females have broken.
1. A Forgotten Legend

Emperor's Return

There is a legend that exists through the Real World. There was a race of beings that influenced the track of history of the world. They were known as the emperors. The emperors were divided by a feudal system, and it was based on gender.

Supreme Emperor and Supreme Empress

Emperor King and Empress Queen

Emperor Prince and Empress Princess

Emperor Knight and Empress Knight

Emperor Soldier and Empress Soldier

Emperor Merchant and Empress Merchant

Emperor Civilian and Empress Civilian

Even thought the race was called emperors, there were only two emperors at the time, the Supreme Emperor and Empress. They were a race of supreme beings, which had magic and advanced technology at their disposal. But the main power was that each of the genders had his own powers. The man had the power of darkness, space, and complete control of the Force. While the woman had the power of light, time, and the Witchblade. Both genders have common powers, like to teleport between dimensions, and could live long lives. Through their ranks, each emperor could control only one power, or two, but only the Supreme's could control all their powers to their full extent. They maintained the peace of the world.

But there was a legend in their race, that one day women, even though they held the power of light, they would turn evil, and kill all the male emperors and take control of the Real World. What's worse is that, it became a reality. At the one million anniversary of their race, all the women started to kill all the males. The only ones who manage to evade the initial attack were the Supreme Emperor Charles, two emperor knights and one young civilian. But it was not long that the Supreme Empress Alexandra found them. She personally went after them, the two knights told Charles to run that they would hold her off, the emperor and the civilian ran off. The knights tried their best, but could not hold off the Empress for long. When the empress caught to them, she fired a blast to kill Charles, he could hold the blast, but he saw that the young one could not survive the blast. So he did the ultimate sacrifice, he used all his powers to teleport the young of the emperor's realm to the Real World and used the remaining powers to seal the empress in the realm. But the Supreme Emperor knew that the spell would not work forever, that why he save the young one's life, because the future of the Real World would lie in his hands. That one day, the young one will rise up to become the new Supreme Emperor and fight the empress and restore the natural order the empress broke.


	2. Emperor's Rebirth

Emperor's Rebirth

The legend of the Emperors has now become a forgotten story through the modern world. But unknown to them, the empress had broken the spell Charles had placed; they now infiltrated the Real World. Our story focuses on Edward Terrance, a 17 year old teen who lives a normal life; he only has a few loyal friends, Julius Dalton, Joseph Houston, Ruben Rosswell, Robert Tristan, and Ian Raven. Edward was a shy one when it came to asking women, or better yet he was scared of them. That is, until he met Eva Montana, a girl his same age who one day was crying in the middle of the rain in the local park, because her boyfriend left her, Edward found her and started to comfort her. From that day forward, they have been together. But it was that day that changed Edward, Eva, and Edward's friends forever, Edward went to pickup Eva for their date, but when he got to her house, she came out and told him that it was all a fake union, that she did it to make fun of him. She closed the door to his face. Edward felt destroyed and left in a hurry crying. After a time clearing his emotions he went back to Eva's house to talk to her. Except when he got there the door was open and there was a weird light in the house. Edward enter the door there was a black hole in the living room, when he got close, it sucked Edward through it, and caused him to land in what it seem like a church.

He started to look around and saw a weird alter, with a huge portrait of a beautiful woman, and also started to have images in his head of things he has never seen. But he later heard footsteps coming and decided to hide. From where he was hiding, he saw some women coming in with cloths on but with weird clothes on them, they were almost naked. They were chanting something in a weird language; Edward still kept having images in his head. Later he saw another group of women coming, but what surprised him was that Eva was with them, except she was tied up with chains. The second group was put in front of alter, and the language that they were speaking turn into English. They said that we the sisterhood of the empress, have a duty to carry out their foremothers wishes to take control of this world and to kill all of the men in it. Edward could hear Eva screaming that she does not want to join, but they were hurting her. Later Edward saw a different woman come into the room, except she was different from the others, she had a weird white armor, similar to that of the armor of the Witchblade, which was still almost naked, and had white wings coming out her back. The rest of the women in the room kneeled down and said, "All hail the Supreme Empress Alexandra the Second". She looked exactly like the one in the portrait. She claimed to the top of the alter and blessed all the sisters in the room, but she then turn her attention to Eva, and started to torture her with energy whips that came out of her hands, telling her to submit, but she wouldn't. So the Empress came up to her and started to kiss her, Eva's eyes were beginning to change color, the same color all the other women had in the room. So Edward did the unthinkable, he got off his hiding place, grab a nearby vase, and threw it against the Empress. The vase struck the Empress, but it didn't even scratch her. All the eyes in the room turn toward me, even Eva seen surprised to see me. Edward yells at the Empress to leave Eva alone. The women in the room, even the Empress started to laugh at me, Eva was yelling at me to get out of here. Edward later took a nearby sword and head straight to the Empress to attack her, but the Empress easily with her powers, levitated Edward to the air and throw him to the wall. Edward got off the ground, bleeding, only to be levitated again to be thrown at another wall. The women in the room were laughing at Edward, while Eva watched helplessly at Edward being injured. Edward got thrown to the walls for three more times, but he would still get up, the Empress was becoming annoyed. While all of this was happening, Edward keeps seeing more and more images in his head, each becoming clear than the next. The Empress told Eva to keep watching, that this is the fate of all men. But in that moment, Eva become furious and broke her chains and wings appeared of her back, similar to those of the Empress, and her armor turn into one exactly like the Empress(the Witchblade armor), except that her color was dark. She tackled the Empress and interrupted the spell that was on Edward, and then the two of them flew to the ceiling and started to fight one on one. The rest of the women and Edward could only watch as they fought one another. They both used swords, generated from their energy, Eva's being color dark, and the Empress's was color white. Both were also using the powers of the Witchblade, and both were evenly matched. But Eva lost her guard for one moment, and the Empress struck her. She fell down on the floor. The Empress flew slowly down to Eva, while Edward, who was bleeding and hurt, crawled to Eva while the other women watched. The Empress walked to Eva, saying that even thought she had acquired the powers of the empress, she didn't know how to use them. The Empress took her sword and plunged it down to Eva.

She closed her eyes in that moment, knowing her time had arrived, and that she was sorry for yelling at Edward. But when she opened her eyes, Edward was in front of her, and had taken the stab from the blade. The Empress retracted her blade and started to laugh, that Edward had taken the stab for her. Eva took in Edward in her arms crying, saying to him that she didn't want any of this to happen, that why she told him to leave, because the Empress was her twin sister(fraternal), and that she is destined to become like them. Edward, in his dying words said that he forgave her, and asked if he could get a kiss. Eva gave him a kiss and Edward died. Eva started to cry really loud. The Empress was still laughing at Eva, for even loving a man as pathetic as Edward was. She later turned her sword to Eva, explaining that she has become the exception to an ancient rule, that only one Supreme Empress can exist that can control all the powers, but something happen when our mother gave birth (since the empress found a way to reproduce without men) to both of them, both of Alexandra and Eva had the powers of a Supreme Empress, but Alexandra had the mind of a natural empress, but Eva had the mind of an emperor. That's why she was placed on the Real World, to see if you would become one of them or turn into their enemy. Eva, after hearing that, she said to her sister it didn't matter anymore, that she should finish her off. The Empress lifted her sword and said goodbye to her sister. But as the sword fell to her, the impossible happen. Lightning suddenly hit the Empress and throw her to the back. When Eva saw this, she saw that the lightning came from Edward's hand. That moment, Edward opened his eyes and they were completely dark. He got up just as the Empress got up from the lightning blast, saying that it was impossible that Edward was still alive. Then out of Edward's back, wings came out, similar to those of Alexandra and Eva, except his were dark. Also, his body mass increased to have full muscles, then his cloths changed into a complete dark armor with weapons, from a lightsaber, a modified V.S.S.E Handgun, and a modified Omnitrix, whose color was dark also, on his left hand. The Empress seeing this said that what he is doing was impossible, that only an emperor, a Supreme Emperor, could do that. She ordered her sisters to attack him and Eva. But with one swing of the hand, Edward used a force push that sends all of the women into the walls. Edward grabbed a weaken Eva into his hands and looked at her and said that he was back. She looked surprise and happy for seeing him. Then Edward looked directly at the Empress, and said that he should she come back and attack him or Eva, they would pay the ultimate price. He then transported out of there with Eva while the Empress looked angry and yelling that her sister was still alive and that there's still an emperor alive.


	3. Setting in

Setting in

Now the story follows Edward and Eva, who reappear at Edward's house. Who Edward knew his mother wasn't home. Eva was still a little shaken up for what just happened back at the Empress's Church. Edward place Eva on the couch, and sat next to Eva, who both still in their emperor forms, to try and calm her down. The first thing that was said was that Eva asked Edward how come he never told her he was an emperor. Edward started by saying that he didn't knew he was an emperor, but Eva didn't believe what he was saying, but he insisted he really didn't know, to explain it better he started to from the very beginning. The male emperors knew of the legend of how the women would kill them, so they created a special technique, that every time an emperor died, his powers, memories, and experiences would be transferred to the nearest and most powerful male emperor, thus making that emperor stronger. So when the women killed all the male emperors, except for Emperor Charles and the young civilian, the powers of the dead emperors were transferred to Emperor Charles, thus making more powerful to fight off the empress. But Charles saw into the future and saw that the empress would still be around to try and take control of the Real World. So he used all his powers to transferred the young civilian to the Real World, but what he transferred was not a body, it was the soul of the young one, he placed it in the body of a dead baby, thus making the parents think it was an act of god that their baby had been able to live, but make sure the young would live a normal life until the return of the empress, he hid the memories and powers of the emperors, until he were to die by the hand of an empress, he would be reborn and had complete control of the emperor's powers. And since he was the last male emperor, the young one would then become the next Supreme Emperor.

Eva, after hearing this story, was in shock, but somehow she then felt comfortable now that she knew the truth. Then Eva started to say, joking, on how his armor looked like. Then Edward replayed that she looked almost naked, making Eva blush. The two started to laugh, and the two got close and stared at each other for a moment and started to kiss. During their moment, their powers begin to unite, but neither notices it. But what interrupts them is that the front door opens and scares them both at an instant that makes fall off the couch and fall on the floor, which revert them to their normal human forms. The ones at the door were Ruben, Joseph, Ian, Julius, and Robert; who were there to hang out with Edward. When they got to the living room, they saw Edward and Eva getting up from the floor and the first thing they think after seeing them is that they were doing it. They both explain to them that they just fell on the floor when Eva slip because of some water on the floor and Edward tried to catch her. They believed both of them. They were there because the new game of Gears of War 3, the last one of the series, just came out. It allowed up to seven players, six that would be on the battlefield, while the sevent one would given them tactical information and coodinate the group. Eva, who was still worry about her sister, decided to head back home. But the group convinced her, especially Edward, to stay and play. The group started to play, after a few hours of awesome fun, Edward's friends decide to leave. After saying goodbye to them, Eva asked if she could stay at Edward's for the night, since she is still worry her sister will come after her. Edward decided that she was right, the Empress was still out there, and decided that Eva could stay at his house for the night. Then the phone rang, it was Edward's mother, he called him to tell him that she will not come home for a few weeks, due to her job. He tells him that she will transferred money to him for food. He let him stay alone in the house because she trust him. Edward said it was ok. He hung on her after saying goodbye. He said to Eva what her mom told him and that if she wants to stay in his house a lot more days, she is welcomed to. She decides it would be a good idea but her parents would never allow it. Then another call comes in, this time for Eva, it was her parents, telling her that they just won a vacation for a few weeks in a cruise. They tell her that she can stay in the house alone until they come back, they left money for her. She acts surprised and tells them thanks and says goodbye. Eva tells her revelation to Edward and he says that a weird coincidence. So they decide to move Eva's stuff to Edward's house. The lucky thing was that it was summer, so there was no school. Eva sleeps in a separate room in one side of the house, while Edward's room is on the other side. After a week of getting installed, on their from the supermarket to buy food, both Edward and Eva are ambushed by a trio of blood hungry beasts, so both of them change into their emperor forms and begin attaking the beast.

To be continued in chapter 3: The status quo changed(working title)


End file.
